Boomer Gets Sick
by Shadowgate
Summary: Boomer gets the flu and has to go to the doctor.


Boomer Gets Sick

By Shadowgate

….

It was 2AM. Brick and Butch had been sick but they both recovered in 24 hours. Boomer got sick and it lasted longer than his brothers did. At 3AM Boomer was groaning very loud. It was dark in the hide out cabin so when Butch got up he couldn't see well. So when he walked over to the corner where Boomer slept he leaned over to ask what was wrong.

A loud gassy fart sound came about and Butch was covered in diarrhea.

Butch screamed and Brick woke up.

Brick yelled "OH MAN BOOMER HAS BEEN SICK FOR THREE DAYS!"

Butch whined "I'm covered in the runs."

Brick said "we'd better get Boomer to the hospital because he's been sick for three days. We both were sick for only one day."

Brick said "I'll hose you off."

After Brick cleaned up Butch he tended to his brother. He made sure Boomer had no breakfast and they went to the hospital arriving there at 5:30AM.

They signed in Boomer Jo Jo.

The receptionist asked where their parent or legal guardian was and they gave the name Mojo Jo Jo.

Brick said "that's are guardian and you can send him the bill. You can call him on the phone and here's a copy of his phone number and address. We're his kids the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

The receptionist said "well he should be here."

Brick said "I'm Brick and I say you're going to treat my brother, the one with the blond hair."

Butch said "I'm Butch and I take so slack honey bunch."

Butch lifted a big stretcher with wheels using only one hand leaving the receptionist as well as the doctor rather disturbed.

"Hello my name is Doctor Lucy Carmichael and I'll see you now Boomer please go into exam room 3."

Brick, Butch, and Boomer all go into the exam room 3. Boomer hops on the table.

The doctor said "I'll be in in a minute I just want to look at the chart you boys filled out."

Brick said "yes ma'am."

Boomer asked "will I get a lollipop after the doctor gives me a checkup?"

Boomer answered "if she does I'll tell you what you can do with that lollipop."

Butch said "for someone who wasn't covered in the runs you are in a cranky mood."

Doctor Carmichael entered. She told Boomer to stick his tongue out and Boomer went "blah blah" while she used the tongue depressor. She looked in his eyes, ears, and nose and then took his temperature.

Doctor Carmichael told him he had a fever.

Butch whispered to Brick "Boomer's just hot because a lady doctor is examining him."

Doctor Carmichael said "you boys are something else." She then pulled her stethoscope from her coat and said "I need you two to be quiet now because I have to listen to Boomer's heart and lungs."

Boomer took off his shirt and the doctor listened to his chest, back, and belly button.

The doctor went on to say "let's take your blood pressure."

His blood pressure was 140/95 and the doctor said that was kind of high but that was because he was sick.

Butch said "he eats a lot of candy."

Boomer said "you eat more candy than any of us and you make me steal it for you."

Brick said "you two shut up or you'll both be grounded."

Boomer and Butch looked at Brick with the strangest looks they'd ever given him.

After Boomer's checkup the doctor said keep giving him children's Tylenol and plenty of fluids. On their way out the Rowdy Ruff Boys noticed the Power Puff Girls and Brick said "we were here because Boomer has the flu. What are you three dumb bimbos in here for?"

Blossom said "we had to get our shots."

The boys noticed the girls rubbing their behinds and they all laughed.

Butch said "the girls got shots in their butts."

Buttercup became angry and said "how would you like a few shots in your faces from our fists?"

Blossom said "relax Buttercup when it comes time for them to get their shots they won't be as brave as we were."

Buttercup said "yeah good point."

Boomer started crying.

Brick snapped "thanks a lot Buttercup now Boomer is going to cry all the way home."

A week later Mojo Jo Jo found himself crying and stomping when he got the bill for Boomer's doctor visit."

THE END


End file.
